Environmentally Friendly
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: When Conner and Kaldur apparently stopped talking to each other, Robin and Wally suffer the consequences when they meddle. Especially Wally. Kaldur/Conner, KF/Rob, and saving the environment!


I have some free time, and I really should be catching up on the fics I have to review, but I was watching the new episode of Young Justice, Usual Suspects, and it left such a big cliffie I decided to watch Auld Acquaintance ahead of time (there are English subbed versions on the internet) and I got kinda frownie at the end, so I started searching up KF/Rob or any sort of YJ AMV, and I came across a Teamcest one (excluding Zatanna and including Red Arrow) and it fuelled me to write this fic, which I've actually been meaning to write since Cigarette~

Because 1) I realised I could use my fics to make a point (though I'd like not to, making points through writing is what memes are for ;P) and 2) I want to write more Kaldur as well as more Conner, and I actually quite like Kaldur/Conner

Warning: Slash~

Note: please do recycle, even if the Earth dies a billion years after you do, the least you could do is make sure it dies because of natural causes (such as the Sun imploding, or not enough Hydrogen/Nitrogen/Oxygen), not man-made causes like too much plastic bags in our garbage dumps.

Environmentally Friendly

Robin high fived Wally as the paper ball he threw landed in the trashcan, whereas his 50 previous shots laid strewn around the trashcan's bottom.

"Wally, you should put paper in the recycling bin!" Kaldur scolded him the millionth time about the million other things Wally does in a minute.

Wally lowered his voice, "Wally, you should put paper in the recycling bin."

Kaldur sighed heavily, picking up the paper-balls and throwing it into the blue recycling bin. Robin then sunk another paper-ball into the grey trashcan. Kaldur heavily sighed once more, walking over to the grey trashcan.

As he picked up the paper-ball, three more hit the back of his head.

He turned and glared at Robin, Wally, and-

"Conner?" Kaldur asked, surprised.

Conner sat there, his expression aloof, next to Robin and Wally, whom were next to the gigantic pile of crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Could you please tell _them_ to recycle?" Kaldur pleaded, knowing Conner could at least scare Robin and Wally into doing it this one time.

"Nah," Conner said, picking up a piece of paper and throwing it at Kaldur, who fried it with his electricity, it gently floated to the floor, its edges singed and smoking.

"Why?" Kaldur inquired, apparently quite annoyed with the situation.

"Don't feel like it," Conner replied with a shrug.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh~" Wally and Robin chorused together, before throwing more paper-balls at Kaldur.

"Conner, may I talk to you..._alone_," Kaldur, irritated, requested, without the 'requested' part.

"Scram," he said to Robin and Wally, who jumped from their seats on the couch and ran off somewhere else.

Kaldur released a breath, rubbing his temples, "Conner, I required your assistance!"

Conner crossed his arms and blew his bangs out of his eyes, "I didn't see the big deal Kal."

Kaldur sat down next to Conner, "Did you not see how big a deal it was to me?"

Conner sat up straight, "Yeah..."

"That should have been enough, then."

"Sorry..." Conner said quietly.

"Just...perhaps next time, you might try to back up your boyfriend," Kaldur said, placing a kiss to Conner's temples.

"Alright," Conner replied, he then picked up all the paper-balls and placed them in the recycling bin.

"Thank you, Conner," Kaldur said appreciatively, moving to kiss Conner.

"Hey, doofus one and doofus two!" Conner shouted, Wally and Robin came running in, giggling.

"Apologise to Kaldur for not listening, _again_," Conner growled.

Wally and Robin looked down, 'ashamed,' "sorry Kal..."

"My name is Kaldur, however, apology accepted. As long as next time, you actually recycle," Kaldur responded.

"Or..." Conner said, his eyebrow raised.

"Or?" Kaldur questioned.

* * *

"I can't believe Conner's making us clean up the ocean!" Robin complained, as he picked up a plastic bottle and put it in his half-full garbage bag.

Wally nodded in agreement, "well, at least we got Conner and Kaldur back on talking terms."

They both looked over and Conner and Kaldur merrily swimming off in the distance.

"I kind of wanted Kaldur to read what we wrote on the paper though," Robin said.

Wally shrugged, "meh, what he won't know won't hurt him."

"You're just saying that 'cause he'd hurt you more than he'd hurt me," Robin said, laughing, as he picked out another plastic bag and placed it in his garbage bag.

"Man, how're you finding so much more garbage than I am?" Wally complained, looking at the one Coke can in his bag.

"Because _I_ am distracting my boyfriend with my sexy body while I find the pieces of garbage," Robin said, winking.

"Sh-Shut up," Wally growled, blushing, though his eyes continued to ravage the Boy Wonder's body as he beautifully swam through the water.

"Hey! The two of you better make sure there isn't a single piece of garbage in the ocean when we get over there!" Conner shouted at the two of them, Kaldur's eyes laughing with happiness.

* * *

"Tsk. Tsk. Here is a rubber band I found in the ocean," Conner said, playing with the rubber band in his hands, they had taken a break from the ocean, and were now standing on shore.

"That's not fair! You just pulled that out from our picnic basket!" Wally complained.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Wally," Conner said.

"It's dry!" Robin pointed out.

Kaldur laughed good-naturedly, "Conner, I think they've suffered enough today."

"Really? I don't think they have," Conner replied, grinning.

Kaldur kissed Conner, getting an 'ew' from Wally and an 'aw' from Robin. "Okay, maybe they have. Well, Robin has. Wally only got that Coke can, which he drank from."

"I think he should clean up on the shore!" Robin said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"DUDE!"

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Kaldur sided with Robin.

"B-B-but Kaldurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Wally whined.

"No buts! Get to it," Conner said.

"Yeah, Wally. Get to it!" Robin said, poking Wally in the side.

"And no superspeed!" Conner added, as Wally was about to run off to pick up garbage from the beach.

While Kaldur, Conner, and Robin ate lunch, laughing and talking, while Wally stared and glared enviously at them, picking up garbage from random strangers, why couldn't they at least throw things in the garbage can?

"Maybe next time you will think twice about throwing paper into the garbage can," Kaldur said as Wally finally sat down.

"Yeah, I'm definitely recycling from now on," Wally said frustrated: they had just finished eating everything when he sat down.

* * *

Derp. XD They seem like a giant family lol.

Anyways, my point is, for everything you don't dispose of properly, someone's going to suffer. Whether it's the natural flora and fauna of the world or a superhero whom was made to clean the shore, someone will suffer.

And honestly, it's actually quite appalling how obvious it is that most of us disregard the planet we live on and are quickly killing.

Anyways, I'm not an environmentalist who riots and stuff like that, but I do appreciate our world; I compost, I recycle, I properly dispose of my garbage, I turn off the lights when I leave my house, I just wish that more people did too. Even if we extend this planet's life by a minute by doing all of this, don't you think it's the least we can do after the Earth _provides_ our lives?

Review please~ It doesn't waste more energy than necessary =D

Red Arrow x Superboy x Artemis x Robin x Miss Martian x Kid Flash x Aqualad [Must Have Done...] is the title of the AMV I was watching with the teamcest.


End file.
